I Want You To Stay
by Jin Verona
Summary: Naruto enfrentou o gênio na esperança de fazê-lo voltar a si. Arriscou sua vida, mas o faria outra vez. Lutou para preservar seu elo importante. SONGFIC!


Naruto não me pertence!

**I Want You To Stay**

Uzumaki Naruto sentia-se afogar. Sua solidão era um mar e o envolvia por completo. Por mais que tentasse lutar contra aquele sentimento, todos os seus esforços pareciam ser em vão. Cada movimento em direção a margem seca parecia só desgastar ainda mais o garoto.

Passara toda sua infância despertando nas pessoas os mais diferentes sentimentos negativos. Raiva, temor, revolta, rejeição. Sentia-se cada vez mais sozinho, submergindo mais depressa a cada dia.

Sem nunca perder a esperança, Naruto agarrou-se a cada possibilidade que encontrava. Estava disposto a entregar seu coração sinceramente a qualquer relacionamento que encontrasse. Para sua alegria, acabava conseguindo a amizade dos poucos que se aproximavam o suficiente para ver além de seus temores.

Fora assim com Iruka-sensei. A ingenuidade pueril de Naruto nunca o protegera de ter consciência dos olhares frios que o cercavam. Por essa razão, jamais pudera se esquecer da sensação de ter finalmente uma expressão calorosa destinada a si. Finalmente possuía um laço.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said 'show me something'_

_He said 'if you dare, come a little closer'_

Qualquer sentimento que experimentara, porém, não se comparava em intensidade com o que Uchiha Sasuke lhe causava. Sua presença o irritava e sua genialidade lhe atingia como uma ofensa. A facilidade com que realizava os mais complexos jutsos, a displicência com a qual caminhava, o sentimento de superioridade que não se preocupava em esconder... Chegou a pensar que seu sentimento tão intenso era devido a todos aqueles fatores, mas não demorou a se descobrir enganado.

"_Quero lutar com você também, Naruto." _

Fora reconhecido. O gênio encontrara nele habilidade o suficiente para torná-lo digno de um luta. Não pôde conter a excitação diante daquilo. Desejava provar que estava à altura de tal reconhecimento. Ainda não entendia claramente o que acontecia, mas aquele sentimento era muito diferente da dor de estar sozinho.

Sempre foram rivais. Naruto sentia-se contente com o elo entre eles, por mais que trocassem ofensas e jamais concordassem em nada. Fora necessário muito esforço até finalmente conseguir aquele laço. Falhara inúmeras vezes, sofrera o desprezo, mas enfim conseguira penetrar as defesas de Sasuke, conseguindo um sentimento totalmente novo. Seu laço mais importante... Nada poderia fazê-lo mais feliz.

Ignorava, entretanto, que Sasuke já não era mais o mesmo.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know_

Descobrir o que mantinha Sasuke vivo só não fora mais surpreendente do que saber sobre o Selo Amaldiçoado. Seus objetivos pareciam obscuros para os outros, mas Naruto entendia bem demais o que a solidão podia causar.

Apesar de compreendê-lo, não podia concordar com ele. Jurou para si que protegeria Sasuke de si mesmo, de seu desejo de vingança e de sua própria solidão. Não entendia bem, mas por alguma razão proteger Sasuke lhe despertava grande obstinação. Ignorando a completa intensidade do que sentia, desejou ser aquele que salvaria Sasuke. Desejou ser o laço que o impediria de afundar ainda mais na escuridão.

Enfrentou o gênio na esperança de fazê-lo voltar a si. Arriscou sua vida, mas o faria outra vez. Lutou para preservar seu elo importante.

"_Por que você iria tão longe por minha causa?"_

Era um de seus primeiros laços. Bateria em Sasuke para acordá-lo, pois se sentia no dever de impedi-lo. Levá-lo-ia de volta a qualquer custo.

"_Vou te matar. Vou quebrar esse elo."_

Não se permitiu desistir, nem quando o laço que dividiam foi desprezado.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

Naruto teria quebrado as pernas de Sasuke se tivesse tido a chance. Queria fazer Sasuke enxergar o preço que pagaria ao se juntar a Orochimaru, mas queria principalmente proteger seu laço até as últimas consequências.

Simplesmente não podia abrir mão daquele laço.

Não segurou as lágrimas de dor. Sasuke realmente estava lutando com tudo. Pretendia mesmo matá-lo. Sempre acreditara que dividiam os objetivos. Nunca pensara em seu futuro sem seu Time, sua família.

Sentia que sua vida não seria a mesma sem tudo o que detestava em Sasuke. Lutando com tudo o que tinha no Vale do Fim, percebeu pela primeira vez que seu laço com Sasuke diferia fundamentalmente de todos os outros que conseguira.

Sem Sasuke ele não poderia viver.

_Oh, the reason I hold on_

_Oh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Não fora capaz de impedir Sasuke. Fora fraco e falhara naquilo que mais desejava. Por muito tempo as noites de Naruto foram assombradas por esse pensamento.

Olhava a antiga foto de seu time martirizando-se como um pecador. Só pode perdoar a si mesmo ao estabelecer uma nova meta para sua vida.

"_Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta. É uma promessa, _dattebayo_!" _

Prometera a Sakura, mas cumpria por si mesmo. Obstinadamente acreditava que teria de volta todos os sentimentos que a vingança de Sasuke interrompera. Não podia aceitar o vazio que a ausência de Sasuke deixara em sua vida. Trazendo-o de volta, recuperaria não só seu rival e companheiro, mas a confiança em si mesmo.

Desde que se separaram, Naruto não passara um só dia sem pensar em Sasuke e em como seria feliz ao ter seu precioso elo recuperado. Queria ver Sasuke regenerado e de volta à vila. Jamais desistiria de livrá-lo da escuridão.

Apesar de satisfeito por ser agora reconhecido por toda a vila, não podia ser totalmente feliz tendo rompido seu laço mais importante. Com a maturidade, Naruto podia ver mais claramente. Só ao lado de Sasuke queria realizar todos os outros sonhos que tinha.

Não voltaria atrás com sua palavra.

Naruto salvaria a si mesmo trazendo Sasuke de volta.

* * *

**N.A.: Ouvi essa música na MTV um dia desses e imediatamente pensei nessa fanfic. Contando com essa, já foram três fanfics sobre a separação de Naruto e Sasuke no Vale do Fim. Esse momento da série me conecta profundamente com os sentimentos dos personagens. Simplesmente não posso evitar... Quando percebo, já escrevi outra vez sobre o mesmo momento!**

**Essa música linda chama-se** _Stay_ - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**. Não deixe que nenhum preconceito musical babaca te impeça de ouvir essa música! Ela realmente vale a pena! :D**

**Jin.**


End file.
